A DC to DC converter converts a direct current (DC) input voltage from a DC power source into a DC output voltage. Examples of DC power sources include, but are not limited to, a battery, a DC generator, a rectifier, and the like. The DC to DC converter can be used to feed a DC load, provide noise isolation, and regulate a power bus. Examples of the DC load include, but are not limited to, DC motors, battery charging circuits, integrated circuits, and the like. The DC to DC converter and the DC power source are often included in a channel that is capable of feeding a DC load.
A single DC to DC converter often faces a problem related to failure of power sources in power-conversion systems. Further, a required load may not always correspond to the wattage of a single commercial-off-the-shelf (COTS) DC to DC converter. In the presently known art, the problems above are solved through the use of DC to DC converters connected in parallel. The DC to DC converters, which are connected in parallel, are included in a channel to feed a DC load.
It is also known in the art that for better reliability, more than one channel can be used by connecting them in a parallel configuration.
Channels connected in a parallel configuration to supply an output power to a DC load often encounter the problem of uneven distribution of the output power among the channels. Uneven distribution of the output power may result in low life expectancies or less reliability of components included in the channels, among other problems. Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system for balancing the distribution of the output power in power-conversion systems that include channels connected in parallel.
The existing methods for balancing the distribution of the output power have one or more of the following disadvantages. These methods are based on the assumptions that the channels are supplied by a single power source. Further, most of these methods require a master channel to control operation of the channels.
In light of foregoing, there is a need for a method and a system for balancing the distribution of output power in DC to DC power-conversion systems in which all the channels are not supplied by a single power source. Further, there is a need for a method and a system for master-less control of the distribution of output power in DC to DC power-conversion systems.